When you're gone
by blubbish
Summary: Sasuke came back from Sound and marries Sakura but after everything seems fine he betrayes Konoha again.How is Sakura going to deal with it?Read and find out.Character Death .


**When you're gone  
Song by Avil Lavigne - When you're gone**

**That's my first fanfic EVER  
A/N: Don't own Naruto and don't own the song but the idea is mine -proud-**

Sakura sat on her favourite cherry blossom tree thinking about her life.

**I always needed time on my own**

Everybody knew that she was emotionally unstable since Sasuke betrayed the village but after his second betrayel something in her broke completly. She started to cry softly till hard sobs erupted her body. If only he was there.

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

A bitter smlie graced her lips. He left 764 days ago. She was so foolish to count the days in hope of never reaching the 3 year limit when Orochimaru would take over his body.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

The sky darkend and rain started to pour from the sky.

Sakura shudderd and decided to turn back to her home.

The Uchiha Compound.

After his first betrayel and 2 exhausting years Naruto Uzumaki held his promise to bring Sasuke Uchiha back. One and a half year later Sasuke Uchiha made Sakura Haruno the happiest woman in the world by marrying her. She entered the dark house and stepped into the bedroom.

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

She never touched his bedside because she was still little faithful Sakura-chan with so so much hope that her Sasuke-kun isn't gone.

Damnit all. Why was she the one to witness how he was going to betray the village twice?

**When you walk away**

It was still in her mind how he passed by her like the first betrayel no emotion on his face.

She knew she was helpless again she couldn't stop him. Her mental countdown that after 10 steps she's going to be the one to let him see her back for the first time.

**I count the steps that you take.**

It was her biggest mistake. She should have at least tryed.

Too much regret to much pain.

Sakura fell down on her knees clutshing the cloth over her heart.

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

It hurt a lot to know that she was still weak.

While lying on the floor she started to get flashbacks of things she would better close somewhere deep down in her mind and never let show up again.

**When you're gone**

She must accept it. He's gone.

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

All of the broken pieces of her heart are his.

His to take. His to leave. His to crush and his to spit on it.

**When you're gone**

The worst was that she actually believed in his " I love you" and "I will never leave you".Sakura thougt his facade was broken and that she was now able to see the 7 year old boy in him.

Oh god how wrong she was.

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

He always could make her smile. Believe it or not but just one "have a nice day" made her day.

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it okay**

How could he act like a loving husband?

She didn't care. Deep down Sakura Haruno was selfish. She wanted the man of her dreams without a care if he loved her.

She really missed him.

**I miss you**

She swore that she's gonna be the best leaf kunoichi ever.

Oh so long ago.

**I've never felt this way before**

She really needed a glass of water now.

Slowly tip toeing to the kitchen like being scared of waking someone.

**Everything that I do**

She opened the fridge simultanesly. A big red tomato caught her eye.

Sasuke-kun loves tomatoes.

**Reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left  
**

**They lying on the floor  
**

**I love the things that you do**

Sakura grinned at the tomato and closed the fridge with her foot. She started to stroll to the bedroom. There was a photo with two people smiling like they are having the best day of their life.

**We were made for each other.**

A tear-drop fell on the frame.

She would stay loyal. She would wait like everytime.

**I'm here forever**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

Maybe she wasn't a good wife?

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

Sasuke-kun you are my heart and soul.

She smiled. Not a smile from younger days where she didn't see loved once get hurt and die.

Someone knocked on her door.

Shriking she let the frame she held in her hand slip out of her grasp and shatter in thousand pieces.

Sakura made a face.

Bad Omen. Deciding to clean later she ran to the door and opened it.

The sight was heart-breaking.

Naruto stood infront of her sobbing saying something about Sasuke ...last battle...Itachi.

Before she could react he crushed her in a hug sobbing in the curve of her neck.

Sakura was frozen.

Sasuke-kun?

Dead?

They stayed like that for minutes the only sound Narutos sobs.

Sakura crying silently staring ahead with an empty look.

_Stupid stupid Sakura believing that after all the hoping there should be something good about all._

Maybe if she waited longer she would be able to see him in heaven.

Yes ,Sakura Haruno made a long life goal to stay loyal to her first and true love Sasuke Uchiha.

**I'm here forever**

**A/N: Please R & R :3**


End file.
